User talk:Darrowen
Welcome Hello Darrowen. Welcome to India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 03:20, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :I would suggest you to say a little about you on your user page - anything you may so wish. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 03:21, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Hello. I find that you have added a number of pages and templates. We are still in the process of developing our style and I would request you to please give your valuable comments and views on Talk:Main Page. I also know that you are aware about difference between Wikipedia and Wikia. This talk by Jimmy Wales is really full of insight: Wikipedia and Wikia - differences. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 11:48, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Yes I agree Yes. I agree with you Darrowen. Many things are required to be done, and we the pioneer volunteers of India Wikia should try to give a distinctive wikia-falvour to pages of India Wikia, which should be distinct from encyclopedic flavour of Wikipedia. Let us work with a vision to make India Wikia an interesting place for the users, as also the current and potential editors of India Wikia. Please try to elicit support of your friends to volunteer here - word by word, we shall build India Wikia. It should emerge as the largest and the best maintained country-specific wikias. Thanks for your interest. --Bhadani (talk) 01:58, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :However, I am not sure of the exact steps to accomplish our objectives - even the objectives are not defined. Let us continue to discuss the issue. And, at the same time, let us continue to build pages and the contents. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 02:00, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Exactly :I guess an objective should be to provide complete information of EVERYTHING to do with India. I like your ideas of User reviews for places. I also thinking of considering listing of entrance fees or prices, so that anyone looking to find out can just go to india.wikia.com and they find out. For people, biographies are necessary but I don't think user reviews are a good idea (for obvious reasons), all people should have information on how they affected modern India, perhaps a bit of subjective information about their popularity or infamy amongst different groups in India...On a separate note, I am meeting many different problems in Template creation including an inability to right align any templates. I think some of the wikimarkup used on wikipedia does not work here. One of the first steps, is that I have to go the pages I have created and un wikilink everything, then wikilink only India related stuff.Darrowen 22:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly. You are right. In fact, I had drawn the idea of user reviews from several pages of the World Wikia - say, pages like India or Varanasi. All these pages were created using a template "place", and similarly I have created many outline pages using different templates. We can always modify the templates, at least now when the contents are yet to be added to the outline pages. Yes, I also found that some of the templates used in Wikipedia does not work here; perhaps, we will have to develop them afresh or complete the missing links. We may take the help of the Community Team. I have been trying to contact many persons to do a little contributions as volunteers (like you and me) and many are responding. I am awaiting their active participation. I also request you to please contact your friends to come and to help us. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 03:12, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Please resume contributing Nothing from you since April - I hope you are still out there somewhere and able to continue here. Robin Patterson 23:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC)